Lírios
by Dark Lupina
Summary: [Milo x Camus , Yaoi] A dor de perder alguém pode levar a extremos...


**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

Lírios brancos nas mãos. Desde o primeiro funeral que assistira em sua vida, estas eram as flores que considerava feitas para os mortos. Puras, belas, brancas. Que sua cor branca, o branco da paz, levasse tranqüilidade á alma dele. Porque a sua estava inquieta.

Com os olhos fixos no buquê em suas mãos, olhos baixos de tristeza, ele fez todo o caminho até o cemitério. Quem lembrava dele em outros tempos, o rapaz de olhar altivo e sorriso alegre, não o reconheceria agora. Ele até ficou feliz de não ter encontrado ninguém de importante durante o trajeto.

Nos primeiros dias os amigos o visitavam todos os dias, levando seu afeto e consolo, para evitar que se afogasse em um mar de desespero. Mentiria se não dissesse que estava melhor nesses dias de agora, mas qualquer um ainda podia ver a dor que trazia dentro de si, espelhada em sua fronte, nos olhos que já não tinham o mesmo brilho de antes da ida dele.

Ainda tentavam tira-lo de onde estava, sua profunda e depressiva solidão. Sempre que podia, ele ia ao cemitério, de encontro a ele. Muitas vezes no caminho, tentaram retarda-lo, impedi-lo de ir, pois a companhia perene dos mortos não lhe podia fazer bem. Mas quem disse que ele ainda se interessava pelos vivos? A vida da única pessoa que já lhe importara, se fora, e ele queria estar ao lado dele.

Pisando agora no chão onde centenas de cavaleiros descansavam, ou assim se cria, ele se lembrou da vez em que havia tentado encontra-lo, da forma mais fácil, ou difícil, dependendo de quem visse a situação. Embebedara-se, muito além de seu limite, consumindo junto com a bebida, os comprimidos pra dormir receitados pelo psiquiatra, que o obrigaram a procurar depois que ele morreu. E saiu dirigindo sem rumo, o pé fincado no acelerador.

Só se recordava do baque forte, seu corpo sendo jogado longe, e de acordar no hospital, depois de quase um mês de coma. Não conseguiu daquela vez, não teve forças pra fazer de novo.

Se conformou em olhar os céus e esperar, passando os dias ao lado dele, mesmo que em seu último leito terreno...

A terra do cemitério tinha um cheiro agradável, dada a recente chuva. O sol se punha por de trás das arvores, fazendo as folhas secas do outono voarem na brisa fresca de encontro ao lusco-fusco. Ainda de olhos baixos, ele completou os últimos metros de sua caminhada. Não precisava olhar pra saber aonde ia, tantas vezes que já estivera ali.

Só foi erguer os olhos dos lírios quando se viu em seu destino, se ajoelhando então diante da lápide simples, sobre a grama úmida da chuva. Pousou as flores perto da pedra fria, e correu os dedos pelas letras em baixo relevo, que diziam quem havia sido o homem que ele amava:

Camus de Aquário.

Nem uma fotografia havia ali, para mostrar o belo rosto de seu francês, eternamente jovem e bonito, apenas seu nome de Cavaleiro, talhado na pedra crua. Mas não que importasse realmente.

Em sua mente, embora entorpecida por sua ausência, o rosto dele sempre estaria lá, com os sorrisos que só ele via, os olhos azuis que só tinham calor para ele. Nas suas lembranças, Camus sempre estaria vivo, imortal enquanto ele vivesse, e isto lhe deu a força necessária para que quando chegasse em sua Casa, pousasse a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, na esperança de tê-lo em seus sonhos, e acordar, para manter a chama da vida dele dentro de si.

Levou as mãos ao peito e recordou, com dor e nostalgia, os últimos dias que passaram juntos.

Um filme na TV, pipocas doces e beijos cálidos. Tinham feito amor no sofá e dormido enovelados no tapete felpudo da sala, seus corpos nus se aquecendo um no calor do outro. Se recordou de ter acordado em desconforto no meio da noite, sem a presença dele junto de si. Catou as roupas pelo chão e foi procura-lo, para encontra-lo apenas no escritório, debruçado sobre a escrivanhia em postura preocupada e pensativa.

-Camyu... – disse ele, reclamoso, pra depois soltar um bocejo. – Que está fazendo aqui, pensei que estava na cama.

Caminhou pra junto dele, mas seus olhos azuis não se demoveram do nada para onde olhavam. O francês soltou um suspiro baixo de satisfação quando os braços do companheiro o envolveram, uma das mãos afastando seus cabelos ruivos, pra selar um beijo curto contra a alvura de seu pescoço.

-Não consegui mais dormir... – disse Camus, com voz cansada.

-Vem vamos, pra cama... – pediu, gentilmente tentando puxa-lo de onde estava sentado.

Mas Camus girou o corpo na cadeira, ficando de frente para ele. As mãos do aquariano apertaram as dele nas suas, seus olhos azuis o fitando, imensamente receosos, como ele poucas vezes tinha visto.

-Milo... – e o nome do grego saiu como se numa prece.

-Camus, o que foi? – Milo perguntou, preocupado e confuso.

-O Santuário está pra ser invadido, e eu... – e o francês levou uma das mãos ao rosto, cobrindo os olhos. – Eu sei que nunca fui dessas coisas, mas estou com um mau pressentimento.

-Mas quem vai ter a ousadia de invadir o Santuário, Camus! – Milo quis saber, descrente.

Camus pareceu envergonhado

-Cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze. E uma fedelha que se diz Atena.

Milo riu, riu, riu e riu, tudo diante dos olhos de Camus, que se enfezaram ligeiramente, mas não perderam o ar de receio. O belo loiro se ajoelhou aos pés de Camus, suas mãos de pele bronzeada tocaram os lados de seu rosto, o forçando sem pressa a juntar os lábios com os dele.

-O que são cinco cavaleirinhos de Bronze diante de nove de Ouro, Camus? O que de tão mau eles podem fazer?!

-Eu não sei... – Camus parecia perdido. – Mas Milo...

Os olhos de Milo fitaram o rosto triste de seu amor. Ele prosseguiu:

-Há um Cavaleiro de Cisne entre eles... Hyoga Alexei...

-O pivete que você treinou na Sibéria, não é? – suas mãos afagavam o colo do francês.

-É... – ele não o olhava. – Se por ironia do destino, Milo, ele vier a enfrentar você, posso te pedir um favor?

-Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, mon amour... – Milo disse sorrindo, beijando uma das mãos dele.

-Eu não quero que o mate.

-Mas Camus...!

O aquariano ergueu uma mão, ordenando que ele se calasse.

-Você disse que faria qualquer coisa, não disse? E isso é tudo que já lhe pedi Milo! – ele pousou as mãos nos ombros do grego, e seus olhos o encaram em súplica. – Se ele tiver que morrer, deixe que eu mesmo cuide disso. Por favor...

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião respirou fundo, engolindo o orgulho, mesmo sua sensação de dever. Ele servia ao Santuário, mas seu amor era muito, muito mais importante.

**o.O.o**

Ele não matou Hyoga, pra que depois o fedelho mesmo matasse Camus. Será que mata-lo agora ajudaria a aplacar a dor? Não, não ia trazer Camus de volta, ao menos isso ele ainda estava coerente pra saber.

Odiou Hyoga, mas principalmente, odiou Camus. Aquariano idiota! Porque ele tinha que ter sentimentos por aquele russo infeliz? Ele não tinha prometido que todo o seu coração seria para sempre, apenas dele? Ele tinha exigido isso tantas vezes, e não foi capaz de tirar-lhe o afeto pelo garoto!

Havia vários buquês de lírios ali. Os de ontem, os de anteontem, os da semana passada... Hyoga não tinha feito aquilo por ele, não estava lá, velando seu descanso eterno. Viera no dia do funeral, trazendo nos olhos azuis a mesma expressão fria que Camus mostrava muitas vezes.

Aldebaran tivera de segura-lo, pra não pular em Cisne, e terminar o que havia começado, dessa vez. Do mesmo jeito que teve de segura-lo quando as pás de terra começaram a ser jogadas sobre o caixão dele, separando-o de seu corpo para sempre.

Ah, aquele corpo! Todas as noites de desvairada luxúria, todos os momentos de carinho... Ele tinha as lembranças dele em si, só lhe faltava seu corpo para abraçar...

Removeu ramo por ramo do capim novo que crescia sobre seu túmulo. As unhas se cravaram na terra úmida, com urgência de revolve-la dali, de poder ver seu rosto de novo, que ele tinha certeza, ainda estava intocado.

Pouco se importou com a unha que se partiu, com as pedrinhas que feriam os dedos. Só queria abraça-lo de novo, nem que fosse só mais aquela vez.

**o.O.o**

Ele lutou quando o tiraram do cemitério, num pranto convulso e a mente anuviada. Era só um dos guardas do Santuário, mas quando ele finalmente se acalmou, abraçou ao homem e chorou como não chorava desde o dia de seu enterro. Paciente, o homem o conduziu de volta ás Doze Casas, onde o deixou nas mãos de Mu, sempre tão solícito que era.

Milo se viu gentilmente forçado a tomar um banho, se deitar, tomar um chá. Ele não perguntou o que havia no chá, mas a bebida quente o fez dormir, tão rápido quanto qualquer remédio sintético, o conduzindo ao sono de maneira suave e confortável.

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, na manhã seguinte, ele ouviu vozes de pessoas conversando na outra sala. Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia... Ele ficou tomado de surpresa. E alguém caminhava no quarto.

Se remexeu lento entre lençóis e almofadas, abriu os olhos pra fitar o teto, depois, virando a cabeça, vislumbrando Shaka ajoelhado ao seu lado, o rosário budista enrolando entre as mãos, a face concentrada, como se orasse.

O Homem Mais Próximo de Deus, ali, orando por ele. Por causa dele??

Virou de novo o rosto em direção ao Cavaleiro de Virgem, sentindo o cheiro bom dos incensos espalhados pelo quarto. Havia uma ponta de sorriso em seus lábios.

-Que bom vê-lo acordado... – Shaka disse baixinho, sem sair da posição em que estava. – Sente-se melhor?

Milo suspirou longamente, pensando no que responder, o olhar perdido, ora aqui, ora ali. Se sentia a vontade de parecer sem jeito, diante dos olhos fechados de Shaka, mesmo sabendo que o virginiano notava muito mais do que sua expressão corporal por trás de suas pálpebras cerradas.

-Eu não sei, Shaka... – murmurou, o corpo ainda mole pelos efeitos do chá calmante. – Agora dói menos. Menos do que ontem.

-Estão todos preocupados com você. – Shaka disse, sério. – Por Buda, o que deu em você pra fazer uma coisa daquelas, Milo?

Ele corou. Então, era assim, todo mundo sabia. Todo mundo sabia que ele havia tirado a terra de cima do caixão de Camus, quebrado a madeira de seu invólucro, só pra mais uma vez poder toca-lo? Adormecer ao seu lado? Sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha, a vontade de chorar crescendo no peito.

-Você tem a pessoa que ama ao seu lado, Shaka... Nunca vai entender, até perde-lo.

Ele viu o peito de Shaka se estufando em sua altivez, viu que sua boca se preparava para um sermão. Mas nisso a porta abriu, e Aiolia veio "em seu socorro".

-Milo... – ele disse com expressão preocupada, já estendo os braços para abraça-lo.

O escorpiano deu uma ponta de sorriso triste ao sentir os braços fortes dele o apertando junto de si. Aiolia afagou seus cabelos, deixando que Milo se aninhasse junto de si. Ele havia perdido o irmão de maneira trágica também, a perene empatia humana lhe batendo mais forte do que nunca, diante daquela situação.

-Eu imagino como você se sente... – o leonino falou, perto da orelha dele. – O que eu puder fazer por você, basta dizer. Vou sempre estar do seu lado.

Milo riu baixo, um riso meio histérico, acompanhado das primeiras lágrimas que ele tentou engolir, mas não conseguiu.

-Estamos todos ao seu lado, Milo. – disse Shaka, no tom mais afável que possuía, pousando uma mão sobre seu ombro. – Sobrevivemos juntos á tudo o que passou, sempre existirão perdas... Além de lutarmos lado a lado, temos o dever de nos ajudarmos.

Escorpião enxugou as lágrimas do rosto com a ponta do lençol, e deu um sorriso pequeno á Shaka, coisa que ele retribuiu, de forma contida, mas retribuiu.

A porta se abriu e todos voltaram atenções á ela. Mu e Aldebaran entraram, o brasileiro olhando pra Milo com doce preocupação, o que fez o coração torturado do escorpiano se encher de carinho pela figura. Gigante, desajeitado, mas meigo no seu jeito de ser.

Já Um parecia mais calmo, mas por trás de seus olhos verdes, se via que sofria por ele também. Tinha um envelope nas mãos, que entregou á Milo.

-Chegou pra você, do Japão. – disse o lemuriano, em voz baixa.

Um envelope branco, timbrado, provindo da Fundação Graad. O que poderia significar? Milo abriu o envelope, sem pressa, mas cheio de interesse, e de dentro dele tirou uma folha de fichário caprichosamente dobrada, onde uma caligrafia bonita se retratava:

_Eu sinto pelo o que fiz da mesma maneira que imagino que você sinta a perda do Mestre Camus. Ele não falava muito de sua vida na Grécia, mas do pouco que dizia, era sempre de você que ele falava mais. Sei sobre o laço que tiveram._

_Você sabe melhor do que eu o quanto ele era controlado em suas emoções, e ele me ensinou a ser assim, como ele, pra que inimigo nenhum jamais me derrubasse por ter me traído._

_Mas este autocontrole me prejudicou tanto em minha vida..._

_Eu tirei a vida dele, e isto sempre vai me perseguir. Ele me deteu para que ninguém mais me ferisse, mas parecia ser nosso destino, duelar um com o outro. Tento me confortar com a idéia de que talvez ele desejasse aquilo, já que não conseguiu me impedir na Casa de Libra, talvez fosse sua última lição como meu Mestre._

_Mas não tenho como saber se isto é verdade, e oro a cada noite pelo perdão dele, assim como pelo seu._

_Foi por Atena, pela nossa Deusa que fiz o que fiz. Mas além de ser um Cavaleiro, sou um ser humano, como você também é, e não posso impedir que dor me acometa._

_Eu nem sequer consegui chorar no funeral dele, eu sei. Eu vi sua raiva, ouvi suas lágrimas, e senti sua tristeza como se a pudesse tocar. Acredite, por dentro eu estava igual a você, em desespero também, sentindo a partida dele como se arrancassem algo importante da minha vida._

_Amei meu Mestre, tanto quanto você, eu garanto. Foi um vínculo que se criou de maneira diferente, de uma forma mais distante, mas igualmente forte. Eu entendi quando vi sua dor. Ele me ensinou tudo o que sei, foi o pai que jamais tive. E fiz o que fiz com ele, em nome de uma causa mais elevada do que sentimentos. Eu acho que você pode entender._

_Não implorarei por seu perdão, eu só quero que saiba: eu o acompanho em sua dor._

_Sinceramente, Hyoga Alexei._

Lágrimas grossas foram caindo pelas faces de Milo, a cada palavra lida. Ao chegar ao final da carta, seu peito soluçava convulsivamente outra vez. Ele amassou a carta em seu punho cerrado e se abraçou a Aiolia como se sua vida dependesse disso, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele.

Não podia odiar aquele garoto. Ele lhe havia tomado o amor de sua vida, mas enfim, o garoto o amara também, sofria da mesma forma. Ele era integro, e forte por tentar se retratar. Tão parecido com Camus...

Milo ouviu palavras de conforto provindas de cada um dos presentes na sala, ele ouvia suas vozes, mas não os via. Sua mente vislumbrava lírios rolando no vento forte, sobre a neve. Estavam manchados de sangue.

Os vivos importavam agora, ele se deu por conta. Mas quem realmente importava estava morto...

Ia ser difícil, mas ele ia tentar. Recolheria os lírios do chão, e deixaria o tempo restaurar seu coração partido, para que talvez, Camus e ele pudessem ficar em paz.

**o.O.o**

_Aaaaaaaaaaaai!!! Que dó por o Milucho pra sofrer assim!_

_Juro que escrevo um fluffy dos dois pra me redimir! Juro!_

_Bem, baseada numa das minhas escritoras samas aqui do FFNet, eu procuro muita inspiração em música._

_Esta aqui saiu de uma música do Cradle of Filth, Ninphetamine Fix. Pra quem gostar de guitarras pesadas e vocais gritados misturados á canto lírico, baixe e leia ouvindo ela. Quem não curte gothic metal, nem se dê ao trabalho..._

_A letra me passa uma necessidade absurda por alguém mesmo depois da morte, de desenterrar o corpo da pessoa amada pra poder abraçar mais uma vez, como nosso Milo acaba fazendo..._

_( Lupina anda muito fascinada por tragédia... ..´ )_

_Mais uma vez obrigada á Kody pela betagem. ._

_Um abração!_

_**Dark Lupina**_


End file.
